Vacances divines à la Colonie
by Annabeth et Percy
Summary: La guerre contre Cronos est à peine achevé que les héros vont devoir subir une nouvelle épreuve. Les Dieux ont décidé qu'il était temps de prendre des vacances. Et comme dans toute famille qui se respecte ont réuni tout le monde. Pour l'événement, Chiron et Monsieur D. organisent un Tournoi. Même les Chasseresses sont de la partie. Quel prétexte pour la compétition !


**CHAPITRE 1 : RETOUR A LA COLONIE**

Deux mois étaient passé depuis la Bataille contre Cronos. Percy se trouvait à bord de la voiture avec sa mère, Sally. Paul aussi avait tenu à venir. Maintenant qu'il était au courant de tout c'était bien plus facile pour tout le monde. Paul se gara près de la forêt. On pouvait apercevoir le pin de Thalia. Percy était tellement content de revenir à la colonie. Il allait bientôt revoir Annabeth et ça… c'était vraiment génial ! Il sortait ensemble depuis deux mois mais Percy avait du retourner chez lui très tôt après la bataille. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble. En vérité, il appréhendait. En deux mois elle avait peut être eu le temps de changer d'avis à propos de leur relation. Et, dans ce cas, ça l'embêterai énormément !

« Percy, regarde qui est là, dit Sally tout sourire. »

Annabeth ?! Et…non. C'était juste Chiron dans un fauteuil roulant. Percy essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître déçu mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses sentiments.

« Percy ! Je suis content de te revoir en pleine forme ! Ses deux mois de vacances t'on fait du bien !

- Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Tout va bien au camp ?

- Oui parfaitement bien. Rachel est arrivée ce matin d'ailleurs. Sally, Paul j'aimerai vous parlez. Suivez moi à l'intérieur.

- Mais… Chiron, les mortels ne peuvent pas rentrer dans l'enceinte du camp en temps normal.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tes amis t'attendent Percy. »

O-K. En langage Chiron : Ce-ne-sont-pas-tes-affaires. Percy embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, serra la main de Paul et couru à l'intérieur du camp. Il alla directement poser ses affaires dans son bungalow. Il eut le bonheur de voir d'autres bungalows en construction. Jusqu'à présent les dieux tenaient leurs promesses. Puis il se dirigea vers les écuries pour voir Blackjack. Il fit tout de même un arrêt près de la Grande Maison. Chiron, sa mère et Paul en sortaient tout juste. Paul regardait tout ce qui l'entourait avec de grands yeux tandis que Sally serrait solennement la main du directeur d'activités. De quoi avait-il bien pu parler tout les trois ? Percy n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus. Il sentit un poids lui tomber sur les épaules. Sans beaucoup de difficulté Percy se dégagea et évita une lame d'épée. Il dégaina Turbulence et d'un simple revers désarma son ennemi. Un garçon de 12 ans en apparence qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu es Persée ?! Demanda t-il

- Percy, bougonna le jeune héros, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'attaques comme ça ? Et qui es tu au juste ?

- Je suis, Julian ! Fils d'Hébé. On m'a tout dit sur ton histoire et celle des autres demi-dieux ! J'aurais adoré voir ça ! Je viens d'arriver en fait ! J'attends Chiron, il m'a dit que quelqu'un allait venir m'expliquer où aller. Mais j'ai eu le temps de parler avec d'autres personnes depuis ! Et je…

- Ok ! Du calme. Chiron ne va pas tarder. Mais s'il te plait parle moins vite. »

Loin d'être offusqué Julian sourit de plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et quelques mèches lui tombaient nonchalamment sur les yeux ambrés. Il était assez petit et trapu pour son âge. Son visage avait des traits très juvéniles.

« Tiens Percy, tu vas montrer notre film d'orientation à Julian. Tu lui serviras de guide. Dit Chiron de nouveau centaure. »

Sally et Paul n'étaient plus là. Argos a du les raccompagner à la frontière.

« En fait je voulais retrouver, commença Percy.

- Très bien ! Merci Percy, l'interrompit Chiron avec un léger sourire. »

Percy souffla bruyamment et se retourna vers Julian.

« Bah viens. Je vais te montrer le film. Tu verras il est super… »

Pendant que Julian regardait le dit film, Percy se perdait dans les archives de la Grande Maison. Des photos de demi-dieux et de demi-déesses relatant l'histoire du camp, des textes, des journaux… Il y vit même une photo de lui accompagnée d'Annabeth et Grover, datant de l'année dernière, une autre qui a du être prise lors de ses premiers mots au camp. Luke avait aussi sa place parmi les archives. Il se trouvait un peu partout, dans l'ombre ou au premier plan. Percy eut un pincement au cœur en pensant au fils d'Hermès. Il regrettait vraiment que les choses ce soit passé ainsi…

« Percy tu avais raison le film était super ! Alors maintenant on fait quoi ? On va visiter les écuries ? Défier quelques demi-dieux dans l'arène ? A nous deux ça devrait aller, non ?

- Je vais te faire visiter le camp tout d'abord. Après tu rejoindras ton bungalow.

- Il est en construction comme les autres. J'ai cru entendre qu'ils seraient tous prêt dans quelques jours !

- Mais où dormez vous tous alors ?

- Chiron a mis des tentes près du champ de fraises ! C'est super comme ambiance ! On fait toujours la fête, c'est…

- Ok ! Alors…euh tu sais quoi ? On va plutôt aller vers l'arène maintenant. Je crois que les enfants d' Arès s'y entrainent. »

Julian allait repartir dans un monologue mais Percy prit d'une impulsion et exaspération également lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Ca n'eut pas l'air de le déranger plus que de raison. En pénétrant dans l'arène Percy vit de suite Clarisse, sa vieille ennemie plus si antipathique que ça. Enfin elle était toujours aussi désagréable mais disons qu'elle avait d'autres préoccupations, comme Chris Rodriguez ou terroriser les pensionnaires d'Apollon. Percy-tocard n'était qu'en 3ème position dans sa liste de priorité.

Percy retira doucement sa main du visage de Julian. Ce dernier commença a courir vers les armes. Percy le suivit et eut juste le temps de lui retirer une lance de ses mains avant qu'il ne se jette dans un troupeau d'Arès en colère.

« T'es inconscient ma parole ?!

- Désolé, je ne me maîtrise pas dans ses moments là. J'ai envi de tout faire ! C'est tellement amusant ! »

En réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Sa mère était Hébé, déesse de la Jeunesse, de la Vitalité et de la Vigueur des jeunes. Percy pouvait donc comprendre les origines de cette boule de feu humaine !

« D'accord, donc je vais t'apprendre un truc. On ne se lance jamais au milieu d'un groupe de Demi-dieu expérimenté surtout quand leur parent divin est un Dieu comme Arès, c'est clair ? Tu auras tout le temps de te battre – ou de te faire massacrer – pendant les jeux de Captures l'Etendard ou la Tour d'Obstacle. »

Julian hocha vivement la tête.

Quel tête de … !

Une conque retentit. Il était l'heure de déjeuner. Julian attendit un accord de Percy. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement. Julian était sois obéissant sois turbulent, comment le comprendre ?

« Oh regarde ! Tout le monde se dirige vers le Mess ! »

Percy ne se souvenait pas avoir d'avoir souvent apprécié la solitude au repas mais là… Par les dieux, c'était juste trop bon ! La seule est unique chose qu'il manquait c'était Annabeth. Le Mess se remplissait et Percy pu enfin l'apercevoir. Elle tourna le regard vers la table de Poséidon et croisa le regard du jeune héros. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres comme sur celle de Percy, quoique un peu plus timide pour ce dernier. Annabeth lui fit rapidement un signe en lui montrant les écuries. Charmant pour des retrouvailles, pensa Percy. Mais en vérité, il savait très bien que c'était pratiquement le seul endroit ou ils pourraient être tranquille tout les deux. De plus en plus impatient, Percy se surprit à taper du pied sous la table ou encore à regarder frénétiquement chaque personne autour de lui en soufflant bruyamment. Quand tout le monde commença à se lever, Percy se dégagea prestement de la table et alla jusqu'aux écuries. En attendant Annabeth, il partit voir Blackjack.

« Oh Patron ! T'es revenu ! Ca me fait bien plaisir !

- Moi aussi Blackjack. Alors comment ça se passe depuis que je suis parti ?

- Je m'ennuie ! Parfois ils oublient de nous lâcher un peu mes frères et moi ! Mes ailes sont toutes engourdies ! »

Blackjack essaya de déplier ses ailes mais elles ne firent que quelques soubresauts irréguliers.

« Dis Patron tu pourrais pas nous ouvrir les portes, qu'on puisse enfin tu vois quoi … Ca restera entre nous. »

Percy ria et commença à détacher les pégases. Il les regarda s'envoler et entendit un léger toussotement. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Annabeth dans l'embrasure de la grande porte des écuries. Tout de suite, Percy eut le bon sens de se pourfendre en excuses.

« Ils avaient besoin de sortir un peu ! Blackjack ma dit que ça faisait déjà un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas été lâché !

- Ne t'en fait pas Cervelle d'Algues. Tu as raison, ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ah oui ? Je veux dire… J'ai raison ?

- Ne me force pas à le répéter. Chiron essaie de limiter au maximum les allers et venus. Depuis là… euh… enfin tu sais, les monstres se multiplient à nos portes. »

De toute évidence, Annabeth ne s'était pas encore remis des précédents évènements. Ensuite, il aurait grandement apprécié d'avoir été tenu au courant des problèmes du camp !

« Vous auriez du m'appeler, je serais venu !

- Chiron a pensé que tu avais besoin de repos.

- C'est stupide je…

- Tu n'es pas indispensable Percy, commença Annabeth exaspéré, et puis tu préfères peut être qu'on reste la à papoter ou qu'on passe enfin du temps tout les deux ?! »

Percy se sentait affreusement stupide. Depuis son retour à la colonie il ne cessait de s'apitoyer sur l'absence d'Annabeth, et maintenant qu'elle est là il ne peut s'empêcher de l'énerver. Annabeth soupira et lui tendit sa main. Percy la prit, jusque là : bon début, elle ne semble pas avoir changer d'avis. Il marchait le long de Long Island. Percy aperçut son bungalow au travers des arbres. Ils étaient pratiquement seul si l'on enlevait les demi-dieux qui flemmardaient entre eux ainsi que des satyres chahuteurs. Ils s'assirent tout les deux à l'écart. Percy était aussi nerveux que le soir ou il avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu sais ? C'est deux mois étaient un peu long toute seule. Et Malcom n'arrêtait pas de m'asticoter pour voir les plans de l'Olympe, enfin c'est ce qu'il dit mais je suis sure qu'il voulait s'assurer que j'allais bien, que je ne pensais pas trop à … tout ce qui c'est passé. »

En traduction, Annabeth pensait encore à Luke. Bien sur, elle ne pensait à lui que comme le souvenir amer qu'il lui restait, un demi-dieu courageux et son ami.

« Maintenant ça va aller. On devrait être tranquille un petit moment, dit Percy d'un ton enjoué. »

Le regard d'Annabeth même si amusé, lui disait clairement qu'il est très peu de chance qu'ils soient « tranquille » pour une longue durée. Une matinée c'était déjà pas mal. Et encore, un monstre surgirait certainement dans la prochaine demi-heure, comme d'habitude lorsque Percy décidait de prendre un peu de bon temps.

« En fait presque rien n'a changé d'il y a deux ou trois ans, dit Percy en voyant les demi-dieux qui faisait un partie de Volley encouragé par les satyres.

- Un peu quand même, lui répondit Annabeth en le regardant amusée »

Dans un moment de franche lucidité Percy se rapprocha un peu plus de son amie et elle fit de même, le confortant dans son entreprise. Ce fut même elle qui combla les derniers centimètres au plus grand bonheur du jeune héros. Plus de doute, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et cette pensée fit sourire le jeune homme alors qu'il embrassait tendrement sa petite-amie.

« Dites ! Quand vous aurez fini, vous viendrez peut être nous aider à construire les bungalows ! »

Annabeth et Percy se décollèrent à contre cœur et regardèrent l'assaillante

« C'est bon on arrive Clarisse, lui répondit Annabeth mécontente »

Ils attendirent que la fille d'Arès parte pour enfin se décider à la suivre, main dans la main.

« Après j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose, chuchota Percy à Annabeth »

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant. Et jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi il s'attaquèrent à la construction des bungalows. Une fois encore c'est Annabeth qui avait dessiné les plans pour les nouveaux bungalows et chacun étaient reconnaissables avec leurs attributs. Annabeth avait fait du bon boulot comme d'habitude.

A l'inverse, Percy travaillait beaucoup moins efficacement, la plupart des pensionnaires venaient le saluer et le féliciter de son combat contre Cronos. Au fur et à mesure qu'il recevait leurs félicitations sa gêne augmentait. Méritait-il vraiment tout ça ? Après tout c'est Luke qui avait véritablement mis fin au règne de terreur du Titan, pas lui. Annabeth coupa court ses questions :

« Percy tu viens ? On a fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Il termina rapidement et suivi la fille d'Athéna.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

- Viens suis moi, lui répondit-il en souriant. »

Il l'emmena une seconde fois près de Long Island sur la plage et la fit avancer jusqu'à ce que l'eau de touche leurs pieds. Il sentait Annabeth se tendre au fur et à mesure de l'avancée. Devant ses yeux il créa un bulle d'air autour d'eux et la força à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement immergés par l'océan.

« Tu connais déjà ça, non, lui fit-il remarquer en souvenir de leur premier baiser. »

Elle rougit ce qui fit rire le jeune demi-dieux et ils partirent en exploration. Pour Percy, rien n'était plus beau que l'océan. Il ni avait rien de plus mystérieux que les profondeurs des mers et ils se trouvait énormément chanceux de pouvoirs profiter de cela autant qu'il le voulait.

" Si Chiron sait qu'on est allé dans l'océan sans surveillance...

- Oh pour une fois ! J'aimerai bien qu'on me lâche un peu de temps en temps. Annabeth on a sauvé le monde !"

Allongée, comme on le pouvait dans une bulle d'air, elle regarda pensivement son petit-ami.

" Tu as raison. Profitons ! On ne saura pas tranquille éternellement, affirma t-elle en riant doucement "

C'était si bon de revenir ici, à la Colonie avec tout ses amis, avec Annabeth. Percy se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Il aurait pu rester là indéfiniment...


End file.
